1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a folder type mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Folder type mobile terminals have become very widely used due to a number of advantages associated with them. One such advantage is that a folder type mobile terminal can accommodate a large display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), making it easier to view information displayed to a user via the display. For example, newly developed dual LCD folder type mobile terminals which have an LCD mounted not only on an inner side of the folder, but also on an outer side thereof are becoming increasingly popular.
The conventional art folder type mobile terminal such as that shown in FIG. 1 has a body 8 in which a variety of electric equipment is mounted, a menu button 2 and a number of dial buttons 4 on a front surface thereof, and a battery 6 at a rear surface thereof. A folder portion 10 is rotatably connected to the body 8, and is provided with an LCD which is attached to both an inner side and an outer side thereof.
FIG. 2 is a disassembled perspective view of a mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art, while FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a folder engagement mechanism of a mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art. The folder portion 10 of the conventional mobile terminal includes an upper cover 102 which forms an outer surface of the terminal, and a lower cover 104 which engages with the upper cover 102 and which is rotatably connected to a body (not shown) of the mobile terminal. A printed circuit board 106 which has a sub LCD 108 mounted on a front surface thereof, a main LCD (not shown) mounted on a rear surface thereof, and a receiver 110 mounted at one side thereof, is mounted between the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104.
A transparent sub window 120 is provided in the upper cover 102 to allow a user to view information displayed on the sub LCD 108, and a transparent main window 112 is mounted in the lower cover 104 to allow a user to view information displayed on the main LCD. A mounting panel 114 for mounting the printed circuit board 106 is located at an inner side of the lower cover 104.
The upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 are typically attached with a bolt. A guide protrusion 128 is formed at an edge of a lower surface of the upper cover 102 and is inserted into a guide groove 122 formed at an edge of an upper surface of the lower cover 104 in order to align the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104. An upper contact portion 124 is formed on a side surface of the guide protrusion 120, and a lower contact portion 126 is formed on a side surface of the guide groove 122 so as to make contact when the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 are assembled.
Assembly of the foldable type mobile terminal according to the conventional art will now be described. First, the mounting panel 114 is mounted onto an inner surface of the lower cover 104. Next, the printed circuit board 106 with the LCD 108 mounted thereon is mounted on an inner side of the mounting panel 114. The upper cover 102 is then connected to an upper surface of the lower cover 104, thereby completing the assembly of the conventional art foldable type mobile terminal.
When assembled, the guide protrusion 128 is inserted into the guide groove 122 so as to properly align the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104. If the guide protrusion 128 is properly fitted in the guide groove 122, and the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 are properly aligned, then the upper contact portion 124 and the lower contact portion 126 will make mutual contact, thereby supporting an engaged state of the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104.
However, if an external impact is applied to the upper cover 102 in the direction of arrow F in FIG. 3, a concentrated load is applied to the upper contact portion 124 and the lower contact portion 126. Because the contact area which supports the engaged state of the upper cover 102 and the lower cover 104 is small, it is easily deformed by this type of external impact. In this case, the upper cover 102 can be deformed and come in physical contact with the LCD 108, thereby damaging the LCD 108.